smariogalaxy2fandomcom-20200213-history
Space Storm Galaxy
Go back to Worlds and Their Galaxies Introduction Space Storm Galaxy is a galaxy in the game Super Mario Galaxy 2. It is located in World 5. The level revolves around mechanical objects. The galaxy has an abandoned rocketship-like object and a tower shaped like a Topman similar to Buoy Base Galaxy. Switches that slow down time first appear here. Bob-ombs, Spiky Topmen, and Topmen are common enemies in the galaxy. The main obstacle in this galaxy is electricity, with Amps and electric fences all around the area. There is also a new enemy shaped like F.L.U.D.D.'s head, which shoots electrical currents that home in on Mario. There are no Prankster Comets in the galaxy, until the player unlocks the Green Stars. Items Planets Starting Planets Those two planets are large, glass spheres with a Pull Stars in each of them. A couple of Amps surround the second planet. Five Pull Stars and a Launch Star are found at the top of the planet. Aside from that, there is nothing special about these planets. Abandoned Rocketship Planet This cylindrical planet looks like a rocket ship because of the several "wings" it has on the sides. There are a lot of electric fences on the planet, most are stationary, but a few of them encircle the planet. There are orange platforms that move around the planet as well. The gravitational force of the planet is strong, so the player cannot fall from this planet. The Comet Medal is located on here and is dangerously close to an electric fence. The Launch Star here will take the player to the Bob-omb Planet. Bob-bomb Planet This planet is shaped like a spool of thread. The middle of the planet is glass and the player can see through it. Electric fences are the main hazards on the planet. Inside the planet is a machine that spawn Bob-ombs. The player must lure the bob-omb into blowing up the cage blocking the door and a Life Shroom. There is a Tip Network in the outter part of the planet. The Launch Star inside the planet will take the player to the Topman Planet. For some strange reason, two Black Holes are found on either side of the planet but they don't seem to serve a purpose. Topman Planet This is a long, metallic grey planet with several holes surrounded by electric fences. There is a Bob-omb spawner on here which can be used to summon bob-ombs to destroy the numerous cages. Regular and Spiky Topmen continuously spawn on this planet. The Electric Field Area is located next to this planet. During the C'mere Topman mission the Silver Gearmo will appear and will reward Mario with a Power Star if he lures a Spiky Topman to it. Electric Field Area This area is located directly after the Topman Planet. It is located high above the Bob-omb Planet. This area is full of Amps and Electric Shooters. The player must navigate through the planet by the use of Pull Stars. At the end of the planet is an electric fence guarding a Power Star. Topman Tower Planet This planert is a metallic tower shaped slightly like a Topman. The highest part of the tower is shaped exactly like the tower from the Buoy Base Galaxy, but with platforms that spin much more rapidly. Enemies here include different types of Topmen, Amps and Thwomps. At the bottom of the planet, different sections of the floor spin very rapidly in opposing directions. Water Shooters are located at the bottom as well and shoot water at a rapid pace. There are also a lot of Time Switches here that will slow down the enemies and obstacles so they can proceed to the top with ease. The player will need to kill two Spiky Topmen at the top. This will make a Spring Topman appear which the player can use to get the Power Star. Stars (Missions) Regular Stars Follow Me, Bob-Omb The player will start out on two spherical orbs with Pull Stars. They will need to use these Pull Stars, along with five rotating Pull Stars above the second planet to reach the Launch Star that will take them to the Abandoned Rocketship Planet. When the player lands here, they will need to make their way to the Launch Star at the end while avoiding the Amps and electric fences. When the player uses the Launch Star, they will be taken to the Bob-omb Planet. On this planet, the player must lure a Bob-omb below them to blow up a glass cage. When the enemy explodes, the Launch Star inside the planet can be accessible. After the player uses the Launch Star to land on the Topman Planet, they must make their way to the top of the planet. From there, the player will need to traverse the Electric Field Area while avoiding the electric fences, Amps, and Electric Shooters. When the player reaches the end, they can grab the Power Star located behind a moving electric fence. To the Top of Topman's Tower Upon entering the galaxy for the second time, the player will notice a ! Switch on one of the first two planets and will also notice that the Amps are move rather erratically. The player should pound the switch (although it may not be necessary), to slow down time, causing the Amps to slow down as well. The player must use the Launch Star to get to the Topman Tower this time. Upon arriving, they should notice another ! Switch and Water Shooters shooting bubbles at a breakneck pace. The player must slow down time and hit the levers to open the gates. After they reach the Midway Flag, the player will need to slow down time to make the Thwomps and moving platforms move at a sluggish pace. When the player makes it to the top, they have to defeat two Spiky Topmen to make a Spring Topman appear. The player must use it to reach the Power Star. Hidden Stars C'mere Topman The player must wait until they receive a letter from a Gearmo (later found to be the Silver Gearmo) who asks them for help. The player will do redo the Follow Me, Bob-omb mission. They should make their way to the Topman Planet. The player must located the Gearmo located on the top left side of the planet and he'll tell him that he is looking for a Spiky Topman. The player must then lure a Spiky Topman to the Gearmo. However, the player must be wary that the Bob-ombs and Topmen do not push him into a Black Hole. The player must also be careful that the Topmen does not kill itself by touching an electric fence. Once the player brings the Gearmo the Topman, they will be rewarded with a Power Star. Green Stars Green Star 1 The player will redo the Follow Me, Bob-omb mission. The first Green Star is located on the Starting Planets. The player has to use the Pull Stars next to the Launch Star to reach the highest point possible. The player will need to perform a Star Spin to nab the first green star. Green Star 2 The player will redo the To the Top of Topman's Tower mission. This Green Star is found on the Topman Planet. To get it, the player must make their way to the part of the tower with the Thwomps. From there, they should notice a small green and black path surrounded by red borders. The player must go down this path to find the Green Star. An alternate way to get this star is if the player is Luigi and simpler Wall Jumps off the first gate. Green Star 3 The player will redo the To the Top of Topman's Tower mission. To get this Green Star, the player must make their way to the Topman Tower. From then, the player will need to hit the lever to open the first gate. After the first gate has been opened, the player will need to enter it and make their way to a set of Water Shooters. From there, they need to make their way to the one on the farthest right side. The player will need to let the Water Shooter trap them inside a bubble. The player will continue to travel inside the bubble and eventually get the final Green Star.